La seconde generaton des maraudeurs
by Lumpika
Summary: Rose Weasley agée de quinze ans et Legilimens entre a l'ecole Poudlard pour se liée d'amitie avec Scorpius Malefoy apres avoir etait envoye chez les Serpentard.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:

Lorsque Rose weasley ce réveilla ce matin la, elle su que son père Ron Weasley et sa mère Hermione déjeuner devant la terrasse de leurs jardin, il tremper sa tartine pain beurre dans son café, et elle le regardait faire en réfléchissant. A peine debout l'angoisse lui tenailla l'estomac, aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres, aujourd'hui en ce 1er septembre, elle prendrait le train pour ce rendre a Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne, non qu'elle n'y soit jamais aller, elle prenait des cours « particulier » a Poudlard du fait de sa « maladie » , elle avait passer les cinq dernières année de sa vie a être étudier par plusieurs magicomage, magicoscientifique, et plein d'autre magico-machin-choses.

Rose, en avait eu finalement assez d'être étudier, observer, comme un animal étrange du fait de ses « Aptitude Naturel Effrayante » comme l'apeller ses cousins ou plus précisément ses ANE, elle jeta un regard inquiet a ses bagages, déjà terminer, qu'elle avait fait et défait pour vérifier et re-vérifier et re-re-vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublier, et la précisément elle menaçait de re-re-re-vérifier.

Elle combattit cette idée stupide a coup de « C'est bon panique pas c'est rien t'as déjà était a Poudlard »et l'acheva d'un « de toute manière, tu seras surement dans la même maison que Lily, James, Teddy, Dominique, Louis, Fred, Roxanne, Victoire, Molly et Lucie », sur d'elle, Rose alla prendre sa douche, et s'habiller.

Rose une fois sortie de la douche de l'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux et habiller, elle descendit les marches, pour déjeuner, la table desormer desserte de toutes vies, a peine ce rituel obligatoire terminer et oui le petit déjeuner c'est sacrée! On entendit la sonnette de la porte. Albus, James, Lily et leur parent Ginny et Harry Potter attendait bien sagement derrière la porte, ce fut sa mère Hermione qui alla leur ouvrir.

« Comment va ma Legilimens preferer! »

James venait d'entrer dans la cuisine suivit de pres par Lily et Albus, leurs parents etaient aller discuter dans le salon. Elle posa les yeux sur les deux premiers, ils urent un frisson, ca fessait toujours ca.

_Elle peut pas arreter de me fixer comme ca? J'ai l'impression d'etre passer au rayon X! A merde c'est vrai ca fait sa quant elle fouille dans ma tete! Bon ba Rose si tu m'entend arreter de me fixer c'est flippant!_

La jeune fille eu un faible sourrire en entendant malgré elle les pensées de son tres chere cousin

_Je me demande qui on aura comme prof de DCFM cette année, j'espere qu'il sera mignon! Et jeune!_

Rose secoua la tete de depit devant les pensées plus que superficielle de sa cousine, puis elle posa ses yeux sur Albus, et la elle se heurta a un mur, un sourire joyeux naquit sur ses levres, Albus etait sont cousin preferer, ses pensées lui etait inodible, se qui etait tres reposant pour elle qui devait entendre a longeurs de journée toutes les pensées de tous les gens present dans un rayon de cinquante metres, tres tres fatiguant!

Depuis ses dix ans, Rose etait une Legilimens, une personne pouvant entendre les pensées d'une autres, biensur on pouvait bloquer ce don pour avoir la paix, mais cela ne marchait pas sur elle, elle entendait tout le temps les murmure des pensées des gens comme un essin d'abeille constament en colere juste a coter de son oreilles, normalement seule de puissant sorcier d'age respectable,-en gros de vieux crouton senile- peuvent etre Legilimens, c'est pourquoi Rose etait un cas exeptionel dans l'histoire de la magie.

Albus ressembler beaucoup a son Oncle Harry, il avait les meme cheveux noire de jais ebouriffer, et des yeux vert clair, mais il n'avait pas de lunette contrairement a son grand frere James.

« Je vais bien »

Les Potter restèrent déjeuner avec les Weasley puis se fut bientôt l'heure de se rendre a la gare de King Cross, Rose tirait son chariot, puis regarda ses cousins, et sa cousine ainsi que son frère se mettre a courir droit dans un mur et puis pouf! Plus rien, elle avait envie de se retourner vers ses parents et de leurs dire « He! En faite me faire étudier par des scientifique c'est pas si mal! On y retourner? » Mais elle ne fit rien, et serra les poings avant de prendre son charriots de courir droit dans le mur de fermer les yeux, et d'attendre de passer pour une idiote qui fonce droit dans les mur, mais au lieu de ca lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveaux les yeux, elle put voire la locomotive d'un rouge pétant qui crachait des nappe de fumée blanche, sont père lui en avait tellement parler lorsqu'elle était petite, bien avant de découvrir ses dons de Legilimens.

Elle chercha ses cousins des yeux mais ne vit que d'autre élèves dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, bon tanpis, elle avança le long du quai avant de s'arrêter pour essayer de mettre ses valises dans un compartiment du train, mais, Rose était plutôt maigre et petite se qui rendit la tache compliquer jusqu'à se qu'une main pale au longs doigts attrape la poignet de sa valises pour la monter dans le train, elle leva les yeux vers son sauveur infiniment reconnaissante et se figea.

Ayant passer les cinq première année de son adolescence a être observer et étudier par des scientifique pas sexy des masses et qui plus est semblait ignorer l'existence du shampoing et du déodorant, Rose n'avait pas vraiment vue de « beau garçons » en dehors de ses cousins qui, meme si elle ne lors aurait jamais avouer était bien trop puéril pour qu'elle les trouve beau, mais le garçons qui se tenait en face d'elle était décidément un canon!

Il etait plutot grand et maigre, il portait des vetement moldu qui semblait assez chere, il avait des cheveux blonds limite blancs assez longs pour un garçons si bien qu'il les avait attacher en une petite queue-de-cheval, sa peau etait pale, et ses yeux d'un bleu marine qui semblait briller de l'interieure, il lui fit un sourire qui revella de petite fossette que Rose trouva tout simplement adorable, elle lui rendit son sourire alors que ses joues prenait une legere teinte rose pale.

« Merci, dit elle tout simplement en montant a la suite de sa valise »

« De rien, repondit le garçon. »

« Tu es en premiere année? Demanda t il ensuite en haussant un sourcils sous la frange de cheveux blonds qui lui tombait presque sur les yeux »

« Non j'ai quinze ans mais j'arrive que maintenant, a cause de …. probleme de santé, mentit elle »

« Oh! Dans ce cas la je suis Scorpius Malefoy! Enchanter de te connaître! »

« Rose Weasley, de meme, dit elle en souriant avant de lui serrer la main »

Le nom de Malefoy lui disait quelque choses, mais elle ne savait plus quoi, elle allait lui demandait dans quelle maison il etait lorsque une voix d'homme appella Scorpius.

« Mon pere, soupira t il, bon ba a une plus tard Rose! » dit il avant de descendre du train.

Le jeune fille sourit, elle n'était même pas a Poudlard qu'elle venait déjà de rencontrer des gens, peut être que ce n'était pas si compliquer que ca, elle arpenta le couloir du train avant de rentrer dans la cabine ou tout ses cousins et cousines était il y avait, James, Victoire, et Fred qui étaient en septième année, puis Dominique, Roxanne, Lucy et Molly qui étaient avec elle et Albus en cinquième année et enfin Lily, Hugo et Louis qui eux était en troisième année, tous étaient a Gryffondor, la maison que souhaiter intégrer.

« Salut Rosie! » firent ils en cœur.

Elle eu une faible sourire, toute ses personnes dans un si petit compartiment, ils pensaient tous a pleine de choses en même temps ce qui lui donnait la migraine, prétextant un au revoir a ses parents elle sortit du wagon et put enfin respirer et ce calmer un peu même si toutes les penser des autres élèves présent lui provoquer un bourdonnement insensée, Rose descendit du train et chercha ses parents, son père et son oncle Harry était en pleine discutions avec Albus.

Elle s'avance vers eux, sont angoisse vis a vis de la cérémonie de répartition envoler, un petit sourire timide étiré ses lèvres.

« Tu prendras sont de Rose hein? » demanda l'oncle Ron a Albus, celui-ci hocha la tète, même si de toutes évidence, son oncle rouquin avait oublier que Rose voulait -et irait surement- a Gryffondor alors que lui était a Serpentard, choses qu'il n'avait jamais oser avouer a sa cousine qui l'adorer, toutes sa familles avait tendance a occulter le faite qu'il soit le seule Weasley et Potter confondu a avoir était assigner a la maison de Salazar Serpentard.

Rose, avancer vers eux, Albus ne l'avait vue que pour Noël seul moment ou elle pouvait avoir un moment avec ca famille sans être étudier, pour ses ANE (n'oublier pas Aptitude Naturel Effrayante), et il devait bien avouer qu'elle était devenu Jolie, et vu les regards que lui lancer les garçons a proximité il n'était pas le seule a la trouver belle. Elle ressemblait a une poupée de porcelaine, avec sa peau pale et sans imperfection, seulement marquer par de petite taches de rousseurs presque inexistante, ses grands yeux vert émeraudes bordés de longs cils épais comme des plumeaux, ses longs anglaises d'un jolie blond vénitien, sont petite nez fins, et ses fines lèvres roses comme l'intérieure d'un coquillage, elle était plutôt petite et mince et semblait adorable dans son jeans un peu trop large et son sweat vert. Elle aurait put être l'une des plus belles filles de Poudlard, même si on avait l'impression d'être passer au rayon X quand elle nous regarder.

« Le train va bientôt partir » annonça t elle en fessant souriant a ses parents.

Albus fut étonner, il y a a peine une demi heure et angoisser a un telle point qu'elle ne fessait meme plus attention a ce que les autres pensées.

« Bon dans ce cas la une dernière recommandation ma puce » dit l'oncle Ron, « ne t'approche pas des garçons, ce sont des créature sournoise et lubrique qui n'attende qu'une choses c'est que tu tourne le dos pour te sautais dessus! »

La jeune fille le regarda, puis lui dit au revoir, avant de monter dans le train suivit de Albus et Lily, elles le train démarra et Harry et Ron dirent d'une même voix « Pas de garçons! » en regardant leurs filles qui firent semblant de ne pas les avoirs entendu.

Rose resta une bonne partie du trajet avec ses cousins et ses cousines dans le wagon, a les ecouter raconter leurs souvenir de Poudlard et ce qu'ils compter faire cette année.

James, Fred, Teddy et Victoire, étaient ceux qui fessait rire les autres, ils avaient de bonnes notes et fessait quotidiennement des blagues a tout le mondes, Roxanne, Dominique, Lucy et Molly étaient celle qui travailler, l'équipes de Quiditch de Gryffondor était principalement composer de Weasley et de Potter, Fred et Teddy étaient batteur, Lily, Molly et Lucy étaient poursuiveuse, James était attrapeur et Roxanne était gardienne.

Rose se demanda pourquoi Albus n'était pas dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, après tout il était bien meilleur que Molly ou Lucy, et pourquoi n'était il pas avec eux dans le wagon? Toutes ses questions se bousculer dans sa tête en plus des pensées des élèves de tout le train et du surplus de personnes présente dans se wagon ajouter a la déception secret de savoir que toutes sa familles était déjà connu a Poudlard elle ne serait que Rose Weasley, rien de plus, pas l'une des joueuse de l'équipes de Quidditch.

« Je reviens » dit elle en sortant du wagon, le bourdonnement la rendait folle.

Rose marcha le long du couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve les toilettes, elle alluma le robinet et se passa de l'eau sur le visage, Albus, il fallait qu'elle trouve Albus, elle se remit a arpenter le long couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle le trouve dans un compartiment, elle ouvrit la porte, lorsqu'il la vit il comprit immédiatement que cela devenait insoutenable, et il lui tendit sa main, qu'elle attrapa avec avidité avant de soupir d'aise.

Si Rose était une Legilimens, Albus lui était un Oclumens, une personne dont l'esprit ne pouvait etre atteint que par un Legilimens particulièrement puissance, heureusement pour Rose, elle n'etait pas très puissante, juste assez pour ne pas réussir a bloquer son pouvoir, monde cruel.

Elle ce laissa tomber sur la banquette a cote de son cousin, le bourdonnement avait disparut, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Scorpius Malefoy, qui les regardait incrédule.

« Vous êtes... ensemble? » demanda t il en écarquillant les yeux.

Rose devint écarlate cependant que sont frère rit.

« Non » répondît il tout simplement.

« Oui ca m'aurait étonner, après tout tu aurais briser le cœur de toutes c'est jeune filles qui te tourne autour depuis cinq ans. »

Rose les regarda ce chamailler jusqu'à ce que la porte du wagon soit ouvert par une vielle femme qui pousser un chariot de friandise.

« J'ai faim! » s'ecria la jeune fille fessant sursauter les deux garçons qui s'avancer vers la porte, elle les envoya valser et se precipita sur la vendeuse.

« Euh... je vais prendre, des chocogrenouilles et, des dragées surprises! »

Rose revint les bras charges s'assit en tailleur sur la banquette et ouvrit les dragées.

« Framboise! » dit elle en mangeant le premier.

« Elle a une chance incroyable avec les dragées surprises » expliqua Albus a Scorpius, « Elle tombe toujours qur de bon parfums »

« Toast grillé! » fit elle encor une fois. « Tien Al' goute celui ci » ajouta t elle en lui tendant un dragées.

Le garçons le mit dans sa bouche avant de le recracher.

« Beurk! goût Poubelle! »

« Je le savais! » s'écria t elle en riant.

Puis elle ouvrit des chocogrenouille libérant les grenouilles en chocolat qui sautèrent dans la cabine, les trois adolescent s'amusèrent a les attraper, puis vint l'heure de passer les uniformes, Rose partit de la cabine pour les laisser ce changer, une fois elle meme changer, la jeune fille retourna dans le compartiment avec les deux garçons.

« Rosie! » s'exclama Albus, « C'est quoi cette jupe! Elle est beaucoup trop courte! Oncle Ron ta dit pas de garçons! »

« Rooo ca va, ca va! Elle arrive juste au dessus du genoux c'est pas trop court, et puis ce que mon père ignore ne peut pas lui faire de mal! »

Albus allait ajouter quelmque choses mais une secousse les prevints qu'ils venaient d'arriver, le trio descendit du train, l'angoisse tenailla de nouveaux la jeune fille qui ne fit meme pas attention a l'ecusson de Serpentard brodée sur l'uniforme de ses deux nouveaux amis.

« Bon ba, on ce voit a la repartition » Leur dit elle avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre Hagrid pour faire la visite du château.

Le château de Poudlard avait toujours fasciner Rose, de savoir qu'il avait etait battie par les quatres plus grands sorciers Godric Gryffondor, Olga Pouffsoufle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Son pere lui avait souvent raconter des histoire sur cette endroits fabuleux au nombreux passages secret, mais aussi a la salle sur demande, l'etrange salle qui n'apparaisser quand cas de besoin, cependant son pere ne lui avait jamais dit ou elle etait, pour eviter qu'elle ne si rende pour rejoindre de quelquonque petit ami.

Le lac noire la fascina tout autant que le château cette grande etandu d'eau, dans laquelle d'après sont oncle Harry, vivait des sirènes, elle alla de surprise en surprises, mais au moment ou ils durent tous se ranger pour la répartition, elle déglutit avec difficulté, et si elle n'était pas envoyer a Gryffondor? Elle serait la seule de toute l'histoire des Weasley et des Potter a ne pas y être!

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle, le bourdonnement assourdissant des pensées de tout les élèves, ne l'empêcha pas de s'émerveiller devant le plafond qui n'en était pas vraiment un d'ailleurs, mais plutôt un ciel étoilée, elle avait lut dans un livre qu'il avait était spécialement crée pour Poudlard et qu'il était unique en sont genre.

« Astley Lee! » apella une vielle femme au cheveux blancs.

Rose regarda les eleves plus jeune qu'elle partirent un a un dans differentes maison, elle reagarda la table de Gryffondor, ou plusieurs tete rousse etaient attablés, seule James et Albus n'etait pas roux, et justement se dernier n'etait pas a la table de ses cousins.

« Weasley Rose! » appella la vieille femme.

Rose laissa la questions de coté cependant que plusieurs pensées ce bousculer dans sa tete.

_Encore une Weasley! Ils ce multiplie comme des gnomes!_

_Encore une qui va allez a Gryfondor_

_Elle est plutot mignonne._

La jeune fille s'avança vers le centre de la salle, et posa le chapeau sur ses boucles blondes vénitiennes.

« Voyons voir » Chuchota une autre voix dans sa tête, « Je voie du courage, beaucoup d'intelligence et de talents, et ...oh oh! Tu veux te démarquer de tout tes cousins! Et bien dans ce cas...SERPENTARD! »

le dernier mot résonna dans sa tête cependant que son petit monde aller être changer radicalement.

**Voilà le chapitre 1! jespere que vous avez aimer, et je vous demande pardon pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe que je viens de faire! =(**

**Oui j'ai decider que Rose n'irez pas a Gryffondor, et de mettre une autre maison a l'honneur!**

**Pour ce qui veulent une image aproximative de la coiffure de notre petit (pas si petit) Scorpius, en gros Teamin dans Shinee dans le clip de Lucifer  taper sur Youtube et vous verez!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

« Serpentard! » Ce simple mot ricocher dans la tête de Rose, elle tourna la tête vers ses cousins et cousines, ils la regardaient bouche bée, complètement abasourdie, un silence de mort régner dans la grande salle, si ce n'est le bourdonnement constant dans ses oreilles, comme un automate, elle retira le chapeau tout rapiécer, et toute aussi choquée se dirigea vers la quatrième table, celle toutes a droite, celle de Serpentard.

Elle s'assit toute en bout de table, la ou il y avait le moins de personnes. La rouquine ne réalisa ce qui venait de sa passer que lorsque un certain, Wood Josh fut envoyer a Serdaigle, elle ne fit même pas semblant d'écouter le discours de McGonnagall la directrice, et mit sa tête dans ses mains, toucha a peine au diner succulent.

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule une fois le repas terminer, elle se retourna vers celui a qui la main appartenait découvrent Albus, sont cousin, elle ne réfléchis même pas, ce fichant complètement que l'on puisse la voir, elle se réfugia dans les bras de son cousin, et laissa couler des larmes silencieuse.

« Qu'est ce que vous faite la? » demanda t elle la voix légèrement grave une fois qu'elle eu essuyer ses yeux, et remarquer Scorpius a cote d'elle.

« Nous sommes a Serpentard. »Répondit tout simplement ce dernier.

« Tu ne me l'avait jamais dit » dit la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils vers son cousin.

« Je ne voulais pas te décevoir. »

« Je peux savoir en quoi cela aurait était décevant? »

En guise de réponse il haussa les épaules, Rose les suivit sans un mot jusqu'aux cachots qui étaient leurs salle commune, Scorpius s'arrêta devant un mur sans tableau, et dit tout simplement « Noble Sang » les briques s'écartèrent pour qu'ils puissent entrer dans une longue salle au mur de brique grise de différentes teintes allant du plus clair au plus foncés, la pièce était éclairée par des sphère de lumières verte, qui étaient suspendues au plafond par des chaines de métal, il y avait plusieurs table ouvrager entourer de plusieurs fauteuil tout aussi ouvrager au coussin vert, une cheminée que Rose trouva magnifique était collée au mur, et un canapés était étendue devant. La salle commune des Serpentard, dégager une étrange impression de beauté froide mais étrangement confortable, la jeune fille tomba sous le charme.

Ils s'assirent tout les trois devant la cheminée, et restèrent une bonne minutes sans dire un mot.

« Ma vie est finie! » gémit finalement Rose en tombant a la renverse les bras en croix.

« Dit pas n'importe quoi Rose » Dit Scorpius en la relevant enfin en la rasseyant. « Tu es juste envoyer a Serpentard c'est rien! »

« Ça ce voit que tu n'as pas mon géniteur comme père! »

« Non moi j'ai un ex-mangemort, je peut te dire que ca ne m'aide pas beaucoup dans ma vie social voir pas du tout sa la pourrie même! »

« Il a pas tort, un point pour Scorp' » Fit Albus en sortant un tableau noire dont ne sais ou et en fessant un trait sous Scorpius.

« Moi j'ai un père dont toutes la familles a était a Gryffondor, Auror de son état et il déteste Serpentard! »

« Oui mais Albus aussi est a Serpentard et il ne l'a pas _Avada Kedavriser_ pour autant. »

« Ca c'est parcqu'il a la père le plus compréhensif du monde! Et puis de toute manière Albus a l'air trop niais pour que l'on puisse lui en vouloir! »

« Tu n'as pas tort mais... »

« He! Albus est la je vous signale! » s'écria ce dernier en brandissant une craie vers eux.

Rose et Scorpius regardèrent le jeune homme, on ne peut plus menaçant avec sa craie dans les mains, avant d'exploser de rire, et pendant une minutes ils ne purent regarder Albus sans repartirent dans un éclat de rire.

« Ahh! Ca fait du bien de rire un peu! » soupira la jeune fille en essuyant une larmes sous ses yeux émeraudes.

« Ouai » approuva Scorpius.

« On ferai peut être mieux d'aller ce coucher »

« Oui, sinon le réveil sera dur demain. »

Elle se leva et dit bonne nuit au deux garçons avant de monter dans son dortoir, la aussi cette pièce lui sembla étranges, ses cousines lui avait décrit le dortoir des Gryffondor comme une salle rondes, avec des lits disposer en cercle, alors que celle des Serpentard était longue avec des lits ranger contre le mur a deux mètres d'écart les uns des autres, les rideau des lits a bal d'aquins, était d'un beau vert avec quelque fils dorés qui fessait briller les rideaux. Elle se lava et enfila sont pyjama avant de ce glisser dans le confortable lit et de sombrer presque automatiquement dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla doucement avant de sortir de son lit, de mettre son uniforme avec la cravate Vert et Argent des serpentard, de brosser ses boucles rousse, et de descendre dans la salle commune. Elle vit Scorpius et Albus ce diriger vers elle, le blond n'avait pas les cheveux attachés comme la veille mais les avait laisser lâcher, il s'arrêta juste au dessus des épaules, Rose se mordit la lèvre en ce disant qu'il était quand même sacrement beau.

« On a voulu t'attendre, pour t'accompagner jusqu'à la grande salle. » Dit il en lui souriant, elle répondit a son sourire.

« Merci, c'est très gentil. »

Elle suivit les deux garçons pour aller petit dejeuner, Albus et Scorpius, saluerent plusieurs Serpentard dont un que Rose faillit transformer en veracrasse.

Plutôt_ pas mal la rouquine, elle a un beau cul, je la mettrai bien dans mon lit. Mais c'est la cousine d'Albus, et peut être que Scorpius si intéressent, non, et puis juste pour un coup sa peut faire de mal a personne!_

Elle faillit lui envoyer son points dans la tète lorsqu'il lui fit un baise main, genre dragueur a deux noises, elle le fusilla du regard, avant de l'ignorer en s'arrangeant pour que ses cheveux roux aille fouetter son infâme visage. Albus comprit immédiatement qu'il avait des pensées pas très catholique pour sa cousines et faillit recracher son jus de citrouille.

L'idée d'aller piquer une tête dans l'esprit de Scorpius fleurit dans son cerveau, elle essaya de la repousser mais fut finalement séduite, elle ce mit a le fixer, lorsqu'elle ce heurta a un mur, elle ne si attendait pas ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire cracher tout son jus de citrouille sur Albus.

Rose attrapa la main de Scorpius, mais rien, généralement lorsqu'elle prenait la main de quelqu'un elle entendait la moindre pensées qui lui avait un jour effleurer l'esprit, mais la rien le calme complet, elle relâcha la main du garçon qui la regardait bizarrement, avant de ce rendre compte qu'elle n'entendait pas non plus le reste des pensées de la grande salle, elle regarda alors le jeune Malefoy bouche bée, en réalisant que hier non plus lorsqu'il était a proximité elle n'entendait pas le bourdonnement.

Elle ne put ressister, et enlaça le jeune homme avant de lui déposer un baiser sur chaque joues, devant toutes la table des Serpentard et la quasi totalité de la Grande Salle éberluée, Scorpius vira au rouge en passant une main sur sa joues, alors que la rouquine arbora un sourire ravit avant de croquer dans sa tartine.

« Pourquoi ta fait ca? » demanda Albus en allant avec sa cousine et son meilleur ami en cours de Métamorphose.

« Je viens de te dire, un élan d'affection! »

« Me prend pas pour un con. » murmura t il en entrant dans la salle de métamorphose ou les attendait une femme brune.

« Asseyez vous » dit elle « Bien vous êtes désormais en cinquième année, l'année des BUSE, je vous conseille donc... »

« Alors pour quoi ta fait ca? » chuchota Albus, qui était assis a coter de Rose, sans écouter le discours de McTurner, la nouvelle prof de métamorphose.

« Scorpius est un occlumens! »

« Quoi! »

« J'entendais plus aucune pensées, même sans le toucher! »

« Eh bein! » fut tout ce que son cousin trouva a dire. Brillant, il a pas a dire.

« Bien maintenant, vous aller prendre chacun un vase, comme celui ci » dit la prof « et vous prononcerez _Coloris Illuminata_, afin de changer leur couleur. »

Rose alla chercher son vase avant de le poser sur sa table ou Albus posa aussi le sien suivit d'un Scorpius qui vint nous rejoindre, une legere teinte rose vint coloré ses joues lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de la jeune fille qui elle ce dit qu'il etait vraiment adorable.

« Coloris Illuminata! » dit elle apres avoir passer une minutes a se concentrer sur son vase qui passa du blancs a une couleur vert pomme avant de virer au vert bouteille puis au bleu turquoise et au bleu roi, elle sourit devant son travail.

« Très bien Miss Weasley, cinq point pour Serpentard! » dit McTurner.

Les deux heures de Métamorphose passèrent rapidement, après le repas il eurent droit a une heure libre, puis un cours de sortilège ou Rose ce fit une amie appeler Poppy Moor. Le diner ce passa sans encombre notable, elle rit même a des blague fait par le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, Terry Negown, avec qui elle devint ami, il lui proposa même de passer les épreuves de qualification pour la nouvelle équipes de Serpentard puisqu'il manquer certain poste, ce qu'elle accepta. Le soir lorsqu'elle ce coucha elle ce dit que finalement Serpentard n'était pas si mal.

Mais le lendemain matin alors qu'elle discuter avec ses nouveau ami, dont elle n'entendait pas les pensées du fait de la présence de Scorpius a ses cote, Coquecigrue vint lui déposer une lettre rouge vif. Rose pâlit, son père ca ne fessait aucun doute, toute l'attention de la table était fixer sur la lettre, le jeune Weasley décida de l'ouvrir, James en avait reçu une de sa mère un jour, et ne l'avait ouvert que une semaines après, il avait faillit devenir sourd. Doucement elle ouvrit la lettre la voix de son pere entremler de celle de ca mere qui essayer de le calmer resonna alors dans toutes la grande salle.

« SERPENTARD? COMMENT A TU PUS ETRE ENVOYER A SERPENTARD? Ronald calme toi! NE T'AVISE SURTOUT PAS DE DEVENIR AMIS AVEC TOUT SES ARROGANT PETIT SERPENT! ronald! Elle peut ce fair des amis si elle le veut! ET SURTOUT NE T'APPROCHE PAS DU FILS MALEFOY! JE ME RETIENT DE TE DESERITER! MA PROPRE FILLE A SERPENTARD! HEURESMENT QUE JAMES MA PREVENU PUISQUE TU NE NOUS AURAIS SURMENT PAS DU QUE L'ON T'AVAIT ENVOYER LA BAS!NOUS AURONS UNE DISCUTIONS LORSQUE TU RENTRERAS POUR LES FETES! ce n'est pas grave chérie nous ne tant voulons pas BIENSUR QUE JE LUI EN VEUX! C'EST UNE HONTE POUR LA FAMILLE WEASLEY!MEME TON FRERE EST A GRYFFONDOR! »

Rose fusilla la lettre des yeux, elle fessait ce qu'elle voulait et puis si elle voulait être ami avec Scorpius elle fessait comme elle le voulait et son père ni pouvait rien, elle déchira la lettre en morceau tout en fusillant James du regard, celui ci baissa la tête honteuse, puis elle ce leva devant toute la Grande Salle, et sortie de la salle le menton lever avec dédain, pour ce diriger a son cours d'histoire de la magie.

« Tu sais je comprendrai si tu ne me parler plus! » souffla Scorpius qui venait de s'asseoir a coter de Rose en histoire de la magie.

« Mon père est un crétin! Je fait ce que je veux quand je veux et ses préjugés il peut ce les garder! »

« Mais, ton père tant voudra si tu reste ami avec moi »

« Mon père ne te connait pas, seul ton nom compte, pour lui tu es un Malefoy, sauf que tu es avant tout Scorpius et tu es mon ami et mon père n'a rien a dire. »

Rose ce tourna alors vers le fantôme Binns qui assurer le cour, ce qui signifiait que le sujet était clos, Scorpius sourit légèrement, il aimer bien Rose, et même si il ne l'avouerait jamais lorsqu'elle l'avait embrasser son coeur avait eu une raté.

Il ne ce passa rien de notable dans les semaines qui suivirent, Rose ce fit plusieurs amis a Serpentard, ignora royalement ses cousins et cousines de Gryffondor, elle passa beaucoup de temps avec Albus et Scorpius, que les Serpentard appelèrent le trio, leurs petite sortie nocturne n'était un secret pour personnes, il égaler presque, Teddy, James,fred et Dominique, et rendait fou Rusard.

Un matin Rose ce leva tard, on était samedi, elle avait bien le droit, elle enfila un slim noire et un bustier a bretelle vert, elle le regarda quelque minutes avant de la tapotait du bout de sa baguette, et de dessin d'un ruban de dentelles argenter ce dessina au niveau de sa taille, elle était fière d'être a Serpentard, et elle avait décider de le montrer.

Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Albus et Scorpius.

« Ba quoi? » demanda t elle en voyant qu'ils la regardaient avec de grands yeux.

« Tu compte faire du Quidditch habiller comme ca? » demanda Albus.

« Mince j'avais complètement oublier! »

« Oui ca ce voit! »

« Scorp' tu me passe ta veste? »

Avec un soupire le jeune homme lui tendit une veste noire, qu'elle mit, le vêtement était trop long pour elle, elle retroussa les manches, et prit un grand verre de jus de citrouille.

« Eh! Mais attend! J'ai pas de balais! » s'exclama-t-elle en postillonnant des morceau de toast sur les deux garçons.

« Et c'est maintenant que tu tant rend compte! »

« Ba oui. »

« C'est bon je te passerai le vieille _eclair-de-feu_ de mon père. »

« Merci Al', je t'aime fort fort fort! »

**Bon voilà le chapitre 2! **

**laisser vos review!**


End file.
